Teenage Crush
by sammi-summer
Summary: Kerry and Smithy as Teenager. When Kerry has a big falling out with her dad she decides to run away but can Smithy stop her from leaving for good. My first story please review and be nice and thank you for reading


Teenage Crush

Plot:

This is set when Kerry and Smithy were Teenagers. Kerry is in the same year as Smithy and they both have a crush on each other but don't admit it to anyone not even each other. Kerry has a big falling out with her dad and decides it run away but can Smithy stop her from leaving for good.

It was a bright sunny afternoon on the Friday 26th April and Kerry Young was sat in her Maths class happily next to her long time crush Dale Smith or Smithy as his friends would call him. It was 14:55 and Smithy was just wishing the bell would go so he could walk Kerry home as they lived near each other and no one would expect that he had a HUGE crush on her.

The Bell final came and all the children ran out of class except Kerry. Kerry slowly made her way up to her teacher Mrs Kay and handed her completed homework in

_Mrs Kay: Kerry this Homework isn't due in until next week…..It's good to see someone so keen but you never give it in until a day before so come on tell me what's up._

_Kerry: Nothing Miss I'm fine I just wanted to hand it in early so I don't have to worry._

Kerry picked up her bag and left bumping into Smithy by the school gates.

_Smithy: Hey Stranger…..Where have you been, been waiting here for about 15 minutes._

_Kerry: Yeah I'm Fine and sorry you didn't have to wait for me I can walk back on my own anyway my dad won't be home until 7 so I can get home any time before then and he won't have a clue._

_Smithy: I know that but I just thought I'll be a gentleman and walk you home._

About 5 minutes later they were at Kerry's front door

_Kerry: You wanna come in I'm not that bad at making Coffee_

_Smithy: Cheers but I'll pass I have footie in half an hour and gotta get showered and changed yet lol but I'll come and see you tomorrow yeah?_

_Kerry: Okay Your Loss _(Pokers her tongue out) _I'll see you tomorrow _

And with that Kerry went in doors while Smithy walked across the road to his house.

Once inside Kerry ran up to the room grabbed her bag and ran down stairs to the kitchen and filled her bag with all the food she could find and ran upstairs to pack her suitcase with clothes, things that were her mothers and pictures.

**FLASHBACK**

This Morning before Kerry went to school

_Kerry: Dad, Dad?_

_George: Down here darling!_

_Kerry: Why are Mums things in boxes?_

_George: Because I think it's time we let go and moved on!_

_Kerry: WHAT! WHY?_

_George: Because I said so! Now get ready for school I have to go to work….You can be so like your Mother sometimes and I really don't need her coming through today!_

_Kerry: FINE! But don't expect for me to be home by the time you finish work!_

_George: You will or you will be grounded for a long time young lady so don't you dare try anything silly today! UNDERSTAND? _

_Kerry: Yes Dad _(sarcastically)

** END OF FLASHBACK**

Kerry finished packing as much as she could in to her American Suitcase, She grabbed her bag and dragged her suitcase down the stairs and put it by the front door. Kerry walked to the living room and walked to the coffee table and lied on her stomach so she could reach under and grab the white envelope which contained £400 cash and a credit card used or emergencies. Kerry walked back to the front door and placed the envelope in to her bag and called for a taxi.

10 minutes later the cab arrived and helped put her suitcase in the boot.

_Cab Driver: So where to love?_

_Kerry: Hilton Hotel please._

Smithy had a just got in when he received a phone call saying footie was off so he went upstairs and got changed, about 5 minutes later Smithy's mate arrived in his car and beeped him to let Smithy know he was outside.

_Smithy: Callum you alright mate?_

_Callum: Yeah you?_

_Smithy: Not so bad_

Smithy saw a Taxi pull up by Kerry's house and watched Kerry get in.

_Smithy: Oi Callum fancy giving me a lift and follow that Taxi?_

_Callum: Yeah sure I got nothing better else to do! Anyway why you wanna follow that taxi for it's not your girlfriend in there and you wanna check she's not cheating?_

_Smithy: No I'm just a concerned friend that's all now just DRIVE!_

_Callum: Okay okay don't get your boxers in a twist_

The taxi arrived at the hotel and Kerry got out and walked in to reception.

Kerry walked over to the lady at reception her name tag read Amy.

_Amy: Hello Madam how may I help you?_

_Kerry: I want to book a room for the night thank you._

_Amy: And your name is…_

_Kerry: Kerry Young_

_Amy: Well Kerry that will be £250 _

Kerry handed the credit card over and paid for the room

_Amy: Your room is on the 4__th__ floor to the right and door number 46_

_Kerry: Thank you _

As Kerry got in the lift and the lift doors closed Kerry didn't Notice Smithy walking up to the receptionist she had just spoke to.

To Be Continued


End file.
